the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Henry Locke
=The Pilot= A rather young pilot, being only 16 at the time of Suitfall, Henry is from Springfield, Iowa. Growing up on a farm, he lived with his parents and younger sister Chloe. Waking up with the second wave of pilots after Suitfall, he and his sister would join up with other pilots before eventually joining up with Moqaddas in the early days of the war. During the war, Henry was assigned to numerous, low-danger escort missions due to his age. While this allowed him time to be with his sister as she recovered from ailments caused by suitfall, it also left him with the feeling he had done nothing for the war effort. Eventually this led to disillusionment with the idea of being a hero. As he was a member of the ACC, some of those helped during relief efforts would treat him as if he were one of the Coalition members destroying areas while liberating it. Others would treat him like their hero. In either case he never felt like it mattered to him. During his first non-escort mission, his efforts caught the eye of Lt Col Elofsdottir. Who would later take him under her wing for training to become her combat replacement. Due to the previous treatment from refugees, he doesn’t consider it possible to change how the ACC is seen. As such, he attempts to finish fights as directly as possible, with the minimum amount of work, such that he can get back to his sister ASAP. His official residence is at Moqaddas HQ, however he spends most of his downtime in New Zealand where his sister goes to school. Personality Is very formal when not on mission due to his Christian upbringing. Once he starts to loosen up towards people he tends to be snarky until he gets to know them better. Appearance Henry has a lanky build and stands at approximately 178cm tall. He's white with short brown hair and brown eyes. Relations & Allies Chloe Locke: His younger sister. During Suitfall she fell ill during the weeks of the fall due to malnutrition and food poisoning. She has managed to make a full recovery. Henry attempts to spend as much time with her as possible when he isn't on missons. Alvilda Elofsdottir: Henry's former commander and mentor, since retired. She was responsible for getting Henry into more combat operations to replace her. She was also a good helper in raising Chloe since they met. Currently she is both Chloe's guardian, in case something happens to Henry, and a teacher at her school. Othinus: Alvilda's AI and senior officer to Locke. Assisted in his training under Alvilda and in watching over Chloe. While she teases and needles him about most everything, he knows she means well about it. Gavin Malkin: Taught Gavin the basics of CQC as a "test" from Alvilda. He would be considered a decent source of male life wisdom, if only because everyone else Locke could ask is either a religious zealot or a drunk Russian. Dario "Vampir" Kovacs: Henry's usual partner for escort missions. He flies the plane and Henry protects it. This also makes Henry responsible for getting Dario's ass to a medic in the frequent event that he is too drunk to fly. =The Suit= Suit Crunch Spec: Executioner TYPE: Hunter Medium (40/270) SKILLS: Relentless, Harden 30 HP 7 DEX 2 DUR 4 POW 10 REC 6 SPD 4 STR FEATURES: Flight (60/270) SUIT A.I.: Soldier (70/270) USER INTERFACE: Brainwave Harness (80/270) HUD: Suit Status (FREE) Thermal Vision (FREE) Radar/Sonar (FREE) COMMS: Radio (FREE) FSOT (90/270) WEAPONS: Natural Weapon Sword x2 (110/270) bonus, 8 DAM, 8 AR Particle Chainblade (130/270) bonus, 6 DAM, 13 AR, 4 PEN Swordbreaker (145/270) UPGRADES: Capacitor 1/2 (165/270) Sub-Armour Pistons (175/270) Kinetic Stabilizers (185/270) Manoeuvering Rockets (195/270) Armour Plating (215/270) Structural Enhancement (230/270) Collapsible 1 (235/270) Solar Panels (245/270) Photosynthetic Augment (255 /270) Optical Camouflage (FREE) Lockpick Countermeasures (270/270) Bonuses: Melee Attack: 18 Dodge: 22 COM: 5 TECH: 0 =Mission List= Missions Participated: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Pilots Category:Medium Category:Moqaddas Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Suits